


Breaking Up

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been ordered to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up

**Breaking Up**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: They have been ordered to end it._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness, gratuitous heart stomping, and angst. Quite possibly will require tissues. You have been warned._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 18 October 2007_

 _Rating: T_

Iruka wondered if there wasn’t something not quite right when Kakashi came in and pushed him towards the bedroom, saying nothing.

He was fairly sure there was something wrong when Kakashi proceeded to strip them both and set about making sure of two things; one, Iruka wouldn’t be able to sit right for a month and two, Iruka would become celibate if Kakashi died before him because he’d never see sex this fantastic ever again.

Normally, this would not be a cause for worry, but with Kakashi kissing him desperately and using his Sharingan for something that wasn’t a jutsu were not normal activities for Kakashi during mind-blowing sex.

For that matter, forgoing the entire ritual of kissing and caressing at the front door was highly unusual, as well.

As they lay, curled around each other, panting with post-bliss happiness, Kakashi dropped the bomb.

“The Hokage said I need to break up with you.”

Iruka shut his eyes. “Because you’re losing your edge?” He whispered. He had always feared that this day would come, but had always hoped that it never would.

Kakashi didn’t stop petting him. “Because I feel now and that will make me weak. Also because my first priority isn’t the village anymore.” He buried his face in Iruka’s hair. “Or so I’m told.”

Iruka rubbed his face in the scent he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. “When will you be moving out?”

“The market’s pretty terrible, so probably not for a while.” The jounin murmured, hands stopping their rubbing and arms moving to pull the tan body closer. “I don’t know how I’m expected to just be able to pick up and go or how anyone thinks that I’m going to be able to afford an apartment as well as new furniture.”

“Separating our account is going to be a nightmare.” Iruka said, only a little bit thickly. “And you can have some of the furniture; you’ve paid for half of it, after all.”

“But how are you going to pay for anything new? I know how much you make, and it’s not enough to making numerous big buys.”

“I’ll take some extra missions.”

Kakashi’s arms tightened and he slowly rocked Iruka silently.

“You do know that I love you, don’t you?” He said suddenly, staring intently at Iruka.

Iruka swallowed hard. “Yes,” he managed to get out. He had known for a while, but this was the first time that Kakashi had openly acknowledged it. “And you already know that I love you, too.”

Kakashi nodded. “I know.” He kissed Iruka, starting out gentle and ending up desperate. “I know.”

Iruka held Kakashi close as they rocked each other, both knowing that this was the last time that they could do this and both breaking inside a little bit more.

_x Fin x_


End file.
